When the Past Becomes the Future
by novella2009
Summary: “Wh-what is the date?” I asked weakly. She smiled warmly as she tucked me into the covers and answered. “Don’t worry dear. It’s only December 1, 1922.”
1. Time to Dissapear In

**Ok. I have found something out. I am obsessed with writing stories about Camp Rock! Not with Camp Rock in general, just obsessed with writing about it. I can't stop coming up with ideas!! **

**Anyway. I do NOT own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie, I hope you like this new story, and…..yeah. Ok! ROLL FILM!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

MITCHIE'S POV:

Shane bent his head down and kissed my neck. His breath was hot and tickled my skin. I giggled and shrugged away.

"Shane, stop it!" I whispered, still smiling as I put a finger to my lips. He nodded as he slumped back into his seat, and I turned my head back towards the speaker. A few seconds later, however, I saw him move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see him sitting straight up in his seat, mimicking the speakers drawn mouth and sour expression. Someone behind us snickered. I shook my head at Shane, though I couldn't help but feel the same way.

It was the last lecture I had to attend before college ended for Christmas break and my parents had insisted that I come. However, it was one of Shane's only free nights and we had wanted to go out. So, we solved the problem by having Shane come to the class and then we could go out afterward. But making a pop star sit through a two hour lecture by one of the most boring teachers is almost like trying to make a cat sit completely still while you give it a bath.

I looked up at the clock. Only five more minutes. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Have a nice Christmas, class," I heard the teacher say and then the entire room was suddenly in motion as everyone tried to push past each other and dash for the doors at the exact same time. I stood up, but wisely held back from trying to sprint for the exit while the room was still crazy.

Shane stood up a split-second after I did; stretching out his arms and giving a fake yawn. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Come on," I said, rolling my eyes. "It wasn't all _that_ bad."

"Well, I could argue with you on that," he answered, giving me a mischievous grin. "But I won't. You're right. It's just that I'm…..not exactly used to stuff like this. You've been doing it for a couple months now. Anyway. Forget all that. Ready to go?"

I glanced over at the black, metal doors in the corner of the room. The steady stream of bodies clad in winter-wear had turned to only a few people, clutching their books tightly and hastening out of the room.

"Sure. I'm ready," I answered, throwing on my scarf and coat and then linking my arm in Shane's as we walked up the ramp.

"Well haven't you just been 'Mr. Expensive' tonight?" I said as Shane drove down the dark road. An expression of false surprise came onto his face.

"Why what ever do you mean?" he asked, incredulously. "I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea."

"I'm sure you don't." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I mean the dinner and the movie and the gift. Or should I say, gifts."

Shane looked rather sheepish as he looked over at me glanced over at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the head lights. The only available light now was the full moon; its soft beams landing on the car and illuminating Shane's face.

"Mitchie?" he said, looking at me with a rather nervous expression on his face now.

"Yes?" I replied, my heart beating 80 miles an hour.

"I need to know something. Do you love me?"

I was partially taken off guard, but I knew what the answer was, and I said so.

"Yes, Shane. I love you. More than anyone or anything else."

Shane grinned and reached into his pocket.

"Then, Mitchie will you mar-," But he didn't get to finish because at that moment, a brilliant blue light came out of nowhere, stopping Shane short and completely blinding and surrounding me.

"Shane? Where are you? I can't see you!" I cried, reaching out for Shane's hand that should have been clutching the steering wheel. But to my horror, Shane's hand wasn't there. And for that matter, neither was the steering wheel. All around me, the blue light shown, dazzling my eyes. I struggled to stay awake, but the blue light made me feel utterly exhausted, for some reason and a moment later, I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Omg!! Ok. That was real fun. I'm hoping the grammar is a bit more improved than some of my other stories. I struggled to make it better in this one. **

**If I could wind up with 10 reviews for this chapter, that would be really great. Thanx!!**


	2. Roaming in the Light

_**SHANE'S POV:**_

When I had recovered my sight, I glanced over to the passenger seat to make sure that Mitchie was alright. However, as I turned my head around, my heart nearly stopped beating. The seat that Mitchie had occupied only a moment before was now empty. My heart now started racing and my lower lip trembled as I went over the possibilities in my head of what might have happened. Had she fallen out of the car? No, that was idiotic. I had shut off the engine and put the car into 'park.' If she had fallen out, which was absurd, she could have just gotten back in. Had she gotten out voluntarily and run away? But why would she? And besides; the town was about 6-8 miles away. That was a while on foot and her purse was still on the floor in front of her seat. Then, I gasped as an idea hit me. Was it possible she could have gotten kidnapped?

**_MITCHIE'S POV:_**

I awoke and groggily looked around me. For a second, I was so shocked and startled that I could neither move, nor speak. I was hurtling at a rapid speed through a vast world of nothing save blue light.

"Shane!" I tried to call out, but my voice sounded as if it was coming from underwater and I doubted that it went very far. I tried to move backwards; sideways; stop, but my body was undaunted and continued it's course, rapidly racing alont and getting faster by the second. Suddenly, no less than 50 feet ahead of me, a large, red brick wall appeared out of nowhere; hangin in mid-air and seeming to grow closer.

At that moment, I realized that the course I was in and the invisible force that drove me forward had this destination in mind for me. As I sped toward the brickwall, I tried to at least slow my body down. However, as the wall became only 11 feet away, the only thing I could do was brace myself for the inevitable collision. I quickly said a silent prayer in my mind for both Shane and myself. Then, a second later, I felt a jolt and blacked out.

**I'm back!!!!!! Phew!! It feels good to be writing again. (and not being crawled on my little cousins.........) Hope you like this chapter. If you could review, that's great. I know it can be kind of annoying and I appreciate whenever anyone does. Thanks!**


	3. A Different Generation

**Ok. Here's a new chapter that's longer. Hope you like it........oh!!! PLEASE check out my FictionPress account and my AWESOME new poem!!!!! The link is located in my profile. PLEASE take a peek if you can!  
**

**THANKS!  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_SHANE'S POV:_

"What do you mean, 'you can't start a search yet!?'" I bellowed at the small, round, bumbling man that stood behind the desk. The little man quivered as my thunderous words bounced off the walls of the medium sized room.

"I m-m-mean, Mr. Grey, that since the…uh….victim has only been missing for half an hour and th-th-their was no fowl play, I'm afraid I can not obtain permission to send out any….um….m-m-men to look for her yet," he answered, timidly. He pushed his all-too-large glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and nervously pushed a stray blond lock out of the way of his greatly magnified brown eyes.

I sighed and rested my head in one hand, looking down at the floor.

"I can't believe you can't just start looking for her," I mumbled into my hand, glancing back up at the man. His body hadn't moved and his face was still in the same anxious expression.

"Can't you just……," I stuttered. "Just….tell them it's Shane Grey."

"I'm s-s-sory, Mr. Grey," he replied, shaking his head. "All I can tell you is that if she's still missing then, come back in 26 hours. I'm sorry." With that, the man turned to the next person in line.

"Show's you how reliable **they** are," I mumbled as I walked angrily out of the door.

***********************

"Shane!" I heard Nate's voice call out to me.

"Huh?" I snorted lifting up my head from beneath the pillow.

"You've got to get up, man. You've been lying here all day. And all yesterday. I know Mitchie's missing, but the police are on it now and we've got a gig to do!" he responded. I rolled my eyes and plopped the pillow back onto my face. Nate wrenched it back off and hid it behind his back.

"Hey! Give that back!" I cried out, lunging for his body. We'd been wrestling for a few seconds when I heard Jason's voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Does somebody need a group hug?" he asked, playfully as a grin started to form on his lips.

"NO!!" Nate and I shouted at the same time, straightening once again. Jason's grin got bigger.

"I thought that would get you moving." He turned to me. "Come on, Shane. Nate's right. We've got a show to do."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine," I finally muttered.

"Yay!" Jason cried, jumping up and attacking me with his humongous hug.

"Jas! Jason! Can't….breathe!"

All throughout the show, I couldn't get Mitchie off my mind. I tried to be the best I could be for everyone, but I couldn't be that without Mitchie. She'd made me; formed the old me into this new me. And that new me couldn't function without her.

When everything was finally over, I all but ran out of the arena and dashed into my room backstage.

"Much better," I sighed, relaxing into a comfortable chair. "No more interruptions." But I was wrong. Not a moment later, a knock was made on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, annoyed. The next second, as the figure made it's way in and shut the door, I gasped.

"Mitchie?"

The pretty, petite girl seemed just as amazed at seeing me.

"Are you….Shane Grey?" she asked, coming a step closer. I was confused. If this was Mitchie, why would she be asking that of all questions?

"Yes…" I answered slowly. She still stood, staring at me in wonder.

"After all these years," she said slowly. "She was right. Down to the date, the place and even the time."

This sentence only confused me more.

"Umm….excuse me, but, who are you?"

"I'm twenty-two and my name is Annette Stevens. Mitchie was my great-grandmother," the girl replied, looking at me with an earnest expression on her face. I plummeted out of my seat and crashed to the floor. I hurriedly straightened and placed myself once more in my seat.

"You….you're…….I…..what?" I stuttered, looking straight at her; my eyes wide.

"Shane Grey," she said, seating herself on a small stool next to my chair. "We have a lot to talk about."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-****ha!!!! ****(Sorry, a little crazed tonight…) That was fun!……for me…… **

**Again, reviews are great, but I understand if it's a problem for you. Thanks!**


	4. This is 1922

**Ok. So, I have a few dresses in here that you can see what they look like!! Isn't that awesome!? So, all you have to do if you want to see them, is go to my profile after you read this and the links will be included at the top of my profile!  
**

**Enjoy………….**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

I heard a faint voice calling out and a heavy hand rocking my shoulder back and forth. I forced my eyes open and stared in disbelief at what was before me. A tall young woman who looked about in her mid-thirties stood in two inches of snow looking down on me. Her short, red, sequined dress shimmered in the moonlight; four or five flaps protruding in layers with red fringe hanging off of them and a light red mantle that matched her dress had been thrown over her red strapped shoulders. Beside her, a man was bent down, patting my shoulder and gently calling out "Miss?" ever few seconds. A sleek, black fedora sat atop his head and he wore a pressed, black tuxedo; his shoulders squared off fashionably and a short, hung around the top half of his body too, tying at his throat. Something about the appearances and fashions of the two persons struck me as oddly familiar.

"Edward, dear," the woman said a moment later in a soft, high-class British accent. "I believe she's beginning to come round."

"I think you're right, my dear," the man named Edward answered in an accent not unlike the woman's, though crisper and deeper.

"W-where….am I?" I said, sitting up.

"Oh, good!" the woman cried, clapping her red gloved hands together abruptly, her face glowing. The man bent down farther and helped me to sit up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I think so," I replied. "Where am I?"

"New York City," Edward answered. How had I gotten _there_?

"Do you remember what happened?" the woman asked, anxiously. I looked around me and gasped. To the left of the woman in red, stood the large brick outside wall of a building. It was the wall I had struck when I had been flying through the sea of blue light. However, I dared not tell the couple. They probably would have thought I was crazy.

"No. I don't remember," I said, turning quickly. That had been a mistake. Pain started coursing through the upper half of my body. I moaned and clutched my head, breathing deeply. Edward rose and the woman took him aside.

"Maybe we should take her to our home," I heard her say, softly. "At least until she is well enough to remember where she comes from or what happened," the woman continued quickly as her husband opened his mouth to object. I heard him sigh, but he didn't sound exasperated. He sounded more….sympathetic.

"I suppose you're right, Alice," he agreed. "She might have a head injury and we don't want to just leave the poor child on the street."

"No," the woman said, dropping down to my level and rubbing my back affectionately. "And I've always wanted a daughter," she whispered, her lips close to my ear. "Even for a few days."

Edward scooped me up a few minutes later and placed me in the back seat of a cab. If all of my senses had been with me, I would have noticed the odd, olden shape of the black vehicle. But I didn't. And maybe it was just as well.

Ten minutes later, Alice and Edward helped me into what they called the 'foyer' (pronounced 'foy-ay' they told me) of a large, beautiful town house. It was large with polished marble floors and tall white pillars that gleamed in the light of the large, crystal chandelier above us.

"Grace!" Alice called out into the large house. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls.

'Grace' appeared a moment later. A white, puffed hat sat neatly on the top of her hat, and she wore a long black dress with a white apron.

"Please help me take this young lady to the guest room down the hall from ours and into some of the spare night-dresses. Grace curtsied, took my other arm and helped Alice half-drag my almost limp body up the large, polished marble, circular staircase.

After a 'night dress' had been slipped onto my body, Alice helped me crawl under the thick, downy covers of a large bed.

"Now you just go ahead and rest yourself," Alice said gently, her soft voice half lulling me to sleep right then and there. But I opened my eyes, eager for one last piece of information before I slipped into silent slumber.

"Miss….Alice?" I asked, stuttering over the words.

"Yes?" she cocked an eyebrow at me; impressed, I suppose, that I had remembered her name in my dazed state. I was anxious to know how much time had passed since I had awoken here. Shane was probably worried sick about me.

"Wh-what is the date?"

She smiled warmly as she tucked me into the covers.

"Don't worry dear. It's only December 1, 1922."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. Now, tell me truthfully. Who was expecting THAT!?!? Hope you liked it and sorry for the delay in a new chapter. What can I say? It's holiday season……. **

**Reviews if you can. Thanks!**


	5. The Painful Truth

_**SHANE'S POV:**_

"So, you're expecting me to believe that Mitchie Torres, my special girl, was whisked back into time," I yelled.

"1922 to be specific," Annette interrupted. Frustration boiled up inside of me, but forced myself to keep control.

"1922," I continued through gritted teeth. "And that she imparted all this information to you when you were little and that she…….she got married and you're her great-granddaughter?"

"Yes," Annette simply stated, as though it were perfectly normal. I snickered and approached her.

"It's a wonderful little.....fairy tale that you've come up with here, but seriously. What did you really come for? Money? Publicity? What?"

Annette rose steadily out of her chair, staring at me intently.

"Mr. Grey," she said. There seamed to be a secret pain hidden behind the pupils of her eyes. "It seems this is the only thing I can do to get you to believe me. It will be painful for you, and trust me; it isn't what my great—what Mitchie wanted. However, she knew that it was highly likely that you wouldn't believe me. So, regretfully, she told me to give this to you. At this exact moment in time."

Annette slowly pulled out a silver box from her purse and handed it to me. I looked up at her, quizzically.

"A tape recorder?"

"Do you remember that song you made together after Camp Rock? The one that no one else in the entire world knows about but you and her?"

My mouth fell open and I stood, staring with wide eyes at the young woman beside me.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Starting to believe me?" she said, giving me a look that had the words 'I told you so' written all over it. I clenched my gaping mouth shut and gave her a defiant look.

"I didn't say that," I stated.

"Press play," she ordered, pointing to the silver box in my hands. I rolled my eyes and pressed play. Almost as soon as the voice on the set began to sing, tears filled my eyes. The singer was an elderly woman, her voice cracking a little bit and just a tad out of tune. But I knew who it was. The words; the tone, the way she spoke. It was Mitchie---as an old lady. The lyrics thundered through my brain like cannons. My head was spinning. I subconsciously felt myself start to sing the chorus along with her.

_When I see you, there beside me, _

_I know that it's all true; this love I have for you. _

_This can't be reality! _

_Oh, is it a dream, or are things really as they seem?_

_As we sit there by the blue, just us two,_

_Me and You._

I cried out in anguish as the trembling, old, feminine voice that deep down I knew so well continued to sing. Convulsions shot through my body tears seeped out of my eyelids.

"Make it stop," I pleaded, pulling my hands on. "Please! Make it stop!" The tape ended and I felt a hand lightly and gently touch my shoulder. Curling up in a ball on the soft pillows of the couch, I put my hands over my face and started to sob. I felt Annette come and place herself on the couch next to me.

"Why?" I muttered to myself.

"Why what?" Annette asked, gently. I thought I could hear tears in her voice as well.

"Why did she marry someone else? Did she fall in love again? Why?" I continued to weep bitterly.

"She was forced into the marriage," Annette answered. "She didn't want to. Her surrogate mother, or foster mother if you prefer, was the only one who really believed her about you and coming back in time. Her foster father told her to abandon such girlish fantasies and dreams about, and I quote, 'so called young men of the future.' He was only trying to do what was best for her by marrying her off to a rich man who could provide for her and give her nice things and such. But Mitchie never loved him and spent all of her days and nights thinking about you; wondering if you actually had existed or if you were just something her imagination dreamed up."

"But….but why didn't she just tell me all of this herself then?"

I glanced up at Annette. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she looked down at me; full of pain. It was then that I realized.

"No. It couldn't be…..no!" I cried out, staring at her fearfully.

"Mitch-----------Mitchie's dead, Shane," Annette said, the tears spilling down onto her pale cheeks.

"No…..no……" I moaned, still staring up at her. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

"I'm so sorry, Shane," Annette said, placing a delicate white hand on mine. "She wanted to come to Connect 3's first concert, but……she had a heart attack. She was very old. I---,"

But I didn't let her continue. I shrugged her away from me and my dresser.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Annette asked, rising up off of the sofa.

"If she's dead, then I want to be too," I replied, pulling out a pocket knife from one of my pairs of pants. I fingered the tiny blade a second and then pointed the sharp tip at my heart.

"Shane! NO!" Annette screamed, lunging herself at me before I could strike. I wrestled with her for a moment and then collapsed into her arms, sobbing once more.

"Shane, please don't kill yourself," Annette pleaded.

"Why?" I cried into her shoulder. She pulled me away from her and stood me up so I was facing her; looking her strait in the eye.

"Shane. I've been studying every kind of science there is since Grandma…..I mean, Mitchie told me about this. It's become my life. I finished high-school when I was 16; I have a lab in my own house. I am sooo close to figuring out why Mitchie went back in time that night and I have a gigantic theory on all of it that I believe can be proven. If you come with me to my house, I can run the last few sets of tests and then it's possible we can find out what is behind this time change and see if we can get Mitchie back. Alright?"

A smile began to creep onto my face.

"Fine," I agreed. "I'll come."

**********************

I suppose I had fallen asleep once we reached Annette's house because the next thing I was aware of was Annette tapping me on the shoulder firmly.

"Shane? Shane, wake up!"

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, groggily.

"You've got to see this," she said, pulling me up and towards the computer she had been working on. I looked at the clock in the corner. It was 2:15 a.m.

"This had better be good," I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry. It's good," Annette said, excitedly. "I've been doing a lot of research on this all night and I think I've hit the jackpot." She turned in her chair to look at me. "I won't bother your little pop star head with all of the scientific details, but put simply, Mitchie went through a portal that only opens at a specific point every 86 years on December 22nd exactly."

"But—but," I stuttered. "December 18 was five days ago. The portal's already gone."

I sat down on one of the seat and put my head in my hands. "So it turns out there's no way to get to her after all."

A tear dripped out of the corner of my eye and trickled softly down my face.

"That's where you're wrong," Annette said suddenly. I hastily drew my head back up and gazed at her.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way," she said. An excited smile came onto her face and a strange gleam appeared in her eye.

**Wow. Sorry if that was long. I was on a roll! (the length of this chapter should make up for having not posted one earlier……)**

**Please review if you can! I love it when people either give me ideas of their thoughts on my work. Thanx!!! **


	6. A New Life

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

I lay in amidst the layered sheets of the bed; my heart pounding. I had gone back in time to 1922 and was staying in the house of a high-class English person in New York City. No. This couldn't be real. I closed my eyes tightly and pinched myself; hard. Nothing happened. I pinched again. Again, nothing appeared; that is, except a small red welt on my arm. I threw the sheets over my head and buried myself down deep among the cloth. My thoughts flew to Shane. Just before the blue light had appeared, he was going to say something to me. Had he been going to marry me? I shut my eyes tightly, not letting the tears escape. I realized that I truly did love him. But now, we would never see each other again. There was no way he could come back and get me. He hadn't even been born yet. I let out a slight gasp at the thought and the tears now started coming down in rivers. The past we had once shared and remembered and heard about had become my future.

****************************

"Excuse me, Miss?" I heard the small voice of a woman say above me.

"Yes?" I answered, blearily. I looked up to see a petite maid in a black dress and white hat; an outfit not unlike I had seen the woman 'Grace' in last night.

"Breakfast has been served and Mrs. Robinson would like to know if you feel well enough to come down and join them, Miss," the maid continued.

I moaned and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Oh, I suppose so," I replied a moment or two later. I was about to get up and go down the stairs when the maid cleared her throat. I looked over at her. She was staring intently at me with an expression that read "Are you missing something?" I glanced down at my body and realized what she meant. I was clad in a white silk nightgown that was quite see-through. The maid giggled, but tried to cover it up a second later making it sound like a cough.

"Would you like some clothes, miss?" she asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"What do you—yes," I answered, a little annoyed. She waddled (and that is exactly the word to describe what she was doing) over to a large closet and picked out three dresses, all knee-length.

"Would you like the plaid, the red or the green, miss?"

"I'll take the green, please," I said, pointing to my choice. She nodded once and brought it over to me, along with a set of white stockings.

"I'll go and get you some shoes, miss."

Ten minutes later, I walked down the grand marble staircase and into a large, luxurious dining room. The walls were gold in color with what looked like peacock feather designs inlaid in them. As if that weren't enough, large windows almost as tall as the high room stood imbedded in the east wall. The sun shone through brilliantly, illuminating the walls and making the whole room seem bigger.

I would have kept on staring around me, had not a soft feminine voice spoken to me from just behind my shoulder.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Alice said. I whirled around and faced her. She was wearing a gorgeous azure dress this morning that brought out the blue in her lovely, sapphire eyes and her chocolate-brown hair was set in five waves that curled elegantly around her head.

"Yes, it's amazing," I responded. She smiled.

"Come sit with me," she said, looping her arm in mine and pulling me toward a long table in the middle of the room. Edward sat at the head of it, calmly devouring an omelet.

"We were wondering if you remembered anything yet, my dear? Where you came from? Your name? What happened to you?" Alice asked as we sat down in two chairs on Edward's right side. I thought for a moment about what to say and finally came up with something reasonable and mostly truthful.

"My name is Michelle….Stevens," I stuttered. "I lived in California but my parents are gone and none of my relations are alive. I never found out how I came here, but I was in a car when I was knocked unconscious. The next thing I knew, you were standing above me and I was lying in a pile of snow in an alley."

Alice looked horrified and Edward's face was grim.

"How horrible for you!" Alice cried, placing a delicate white hand on my shoulder. "You poor darling!"

"So you have no family at all?" Edward questioned, speaking for the first time.

"None, sir."

His brows furrowed.

"Alice, I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Would you please follow me?"

Alice assured me that she would be right back and then trailed after Edward into a side door in the wall of the room. Less than ten minutes later, they came back and once again took their seats at the large table. Alice shifted in her seat so she was looking at me.

"Michelle, dear. Edward and I….have always wanted children. However, we have never been blessed with any. So, we were wondering…" At this point, she turned to look at her husband, who nodded. She continued. "We were wondering if you would like to…live with us."

I was so shocked for a moment that I couldn't speak. My voice, at length, returned to me and I smiled.

"That would be lovely," I said.

"Wonderful!" Alice cried out, her face beaming. "Edward can go and sign the adoption papers this afternoon."

Edward nodded and was about to speak when a knock was heard.

"Come in!" he shouted. Grace appeared, curtsied and spoke.

"Mr. Johnson, sir," she said.

"Ah, Steven!" Edward cried out, standing as the man answered. My heart caught in my chest. The man was young, not any older than 23; tall, with an athletic build and sparkling green eyes that shone out beneath short dirty-brown hair. He was wearing a dark suit not unlike Edward's, with his broad shoulders squared off nicely, and a black fedora sat tipped on one side of his head. He glanced my way and our eyes caught. He smiled widely, his mouth a set of white pearls. I blushed and looked away.

"Steven, my favorite little nephew! It's so good to see you!" Edward said, coming up to the young man and hugging him firmly. Then, he brought him towards where Alice and I sat.

"Steven!" Alice said, embracing him lightly and then pulling away, smiling.

"And who is this charming young lady?" Steven said, nodding toward me. He spoke in a slightly deep smooth way that, in 2008, would have been called sexy.

"This is Miss Michelle Stevens," Edward answered. "She's staying with us."

"It's ever so nice to meet you," Steven said, stooping to kiss my hand.

**Oh no! Maybe not Smitchie after all? Please review with your thoughts! Will be posting more soon…….PS: that wavy hairstyle of Alice's? I have a link in my profile to a pic of it. Take a look, if you want!  
**


	7. When There's A Will, There's A Way

**_MITCHIE'S POV:_**

"I--it--it's nice to meet you too," I stuttered. Alice giggled softly behind me and my face flustered from embarrassment.

"Steven?" Edward addressed him, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder. The young man turned and looked back up at Edward.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Why don't we go into my study and talk of what it was you came to me about."

Steven nodded and turned back to Alice and me.

"Ladies," he said smoothly; addressing us both, but staring straight at me. The emeralds that were his eyes sparkled mischievously. My breath caught in my throat and my cheeks burned. He smiled and then continued after Edward. I turned away, feeling almost sure he was silently laughing at me. Alice came up to me, positioning a white arm around my back.

"Don't worry, my dear," she whispered gently. "Steven has that effect on people."

**_SHANE'S POV:_**

So there was a way! I could go back and get Mitchie.

"How?!" I cried out, a little louder than I'd meant to.

"Calm down, Shane," Annette responded, grabbing my hand. "I have to work out a mixture of certain chemicals. It may take quite a while, however. Would you like to go and sleep in my room until I'm finished?"

"I can't sleep anymore," I answered. "Can't I just stay in here and watch you?"

She thought for a moment; her head resting in her hand and her face furrowed in concentration.

"No," she said after a moment, sounding almost regretful. "There are some radioactive and toxic chemicals I have to deal with that I don't want you exposed to. However, there is a comfortable bench outside the door into here if you'd like to sit there."

I agreed to this and soon fell asleep, leaning against the inactive one of the two large, double doors. I don't know how much time had passed when I awoke, but I was waken by a loud feminine shriek of surprise and terror. Jumping up, I burst the working door to the lab open and sprinted inside. It was mostly dark in the medium sized room, except for a large blue light that shone brightly from the corner. Looking around frantically for Annette, I finally spied he, standing in the corner where the light came from. An mixture of horror, bewilderment and excitement was on her face as she looked down at a large pool of blue light at her feet that made a soft whirring sound. The pool was about 3x4 ft. and looked like a small, circular swimming pool.

"What is that?" I asked, stepping closer to Annette and pointing a shaking hand at the pool. As I came closer, the whirring got louder.

"It's the portal," Annette answered, her eyes limpid pools of excitement and fear.

"What do I do now?" I questioned, glancing over at her. She shook out of her shock and scooped up a dark suitcase from the ground beside her.

"This has the chemicals for your return trip back to the future, " she said, handing the bag to me and looking at me painfully. "Now just jump in."

"Jump into that?!" I cried over the noise that came from the pool. She nodded. I gulped and inched closer.

"And Shane?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Goodbye. II won't be here when you get back."

"Why not?"

She sighed.

"If your mission is sucessful, Mitchie won't have gotten married and I will have never been born."

A feeling of guilt struck me. Should I really be doing this? Extinguishing the flame of a life just to get Mitchie back with me? However, Annette cut into my thoughts.

"Just go already," she said, her voice choked up with tears. She tried to produce a believable smile to go with her words, but I could see the pain that lay behind those shining eyes. I swallowed the tears in my own throat and jumped into the light. Just before unconsiousness swept over me, I felt a large jolt and the feeling of soft skin against mine.

**Well, well.....what was that???? Sorry this took so long. Busy, busy, busy. However, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Hope you guys all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**( It would be nice to get some reviews, if you can! Gracias!)  
**


	8. Steven

CHAPTER EIGHT:

_**MITCHIE'S POV:**_

Minutes after Alice and I had finished eating, Edward and his nephew entered the dining room once again.

"Alice, I need both you and Miss Stevens to be ready to leave as soon as possible," Edward said to his wife. He spoke commandingly, but with warmth in his voice. Alice nodded and, rising, asked him where we were going. He replied, saying that were going to go shopping and that Steven had been asked to accompany us. Alice smiled.

"Come along dear," she called to me as she started to walk out of the room. I jumped up, accidentally flinging my silk napkin across the large table in doing so, and hurried after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Alice reached my room, passed it and kept on walking.

"My room," she answered, opening a set of double doors that were set in the wall two doors down from my own room. As I walked in, my mouth fell open in astonishment. The walls of the room were a bright salmon color with gold leaves stenciled on in a vertical pattern. In the corner by a tall window, sat a large vanity that looked like it was made from something like mahogany, and an immense closet took up the entire eastern wall; filled entirely with colorful dresses and accessories.

"Take your pick," Alice said into my ear, motioning to the large line of dresses. I turned back and stared at her, incredulously.

"You're serious?"

"Of course," Alice stated. "If you're going to be around Steven all afternoon, then you need to look beautiful."

My face grew hot and I looked away. As I turned my head, however, I caught Alice smiling at me teasingly.

*********************

As Alice and I approached the stairs, I overheard Edward and Steven conversing and I peeked down to see what they were doing.

"What could be taking them so long?" Edward asked out loud, glancing at a pocket watch he had pulled from his overcoat. Steven chuckled.

"Uncle, they're ladies. They're always over-anxious to look good and impress. They'll be here presently."

Alice giggled and, glancing at me, put a finger to her lips.

"We're ready, Edward," she called out to the men below. "You look lovely, dear," she whispered as she motioned me to go ahead of her. Looking down at myself, I couldn't help but agree with her. The dress that I had picked was a light periwinkle blue that came down just past my knees with fringe around the edge. Alice had picked out a darling little pair of shoes of the same color for me, creamy white 'stockings,' as she called them, and lastly a small white hat with a tall blue feather on top. Crossing my fingers, I started to walk slowly down the marble steps with Alice trailing closely behind. As I stepped carefully down the stairs, I glanced down at the men to see their expressions. Edward's expression showed both a bit of surprise and a bit of approval. The expression on Steven's face, however, was totally worth it. His gorgeous green eyes were wide with admiration & astonishment, and his mouth hung open slightly. I smiled as widely as I could and curtsied as I finally landed on the floor at the bottom.

"You look---stunning," Steven stuttered, hastily adding a 'Miss Stevens' at the end a second later.

"Yes. Well, it's time to go," Edward said, starting toward the door.

Shopping went by quickly. Alice helped me pick out half a dozen or more new dresses; I got my hair cut to fit the fashions of the day; Edward insisted we stop by a tall brick building in which he bought be a beautiful fur coat; and lastly we stopped by another tall building made of stone where Edward and Alice filled out the adoption form. All this time, Steven stood right beside me (except in the dressing room); his arm linked around mine protectively.

We soon arrived back at the luxurious town house that was to be my new home. I still missed everything back where I really lived, but I couldn't say I was _entirely_ unhappy with my new surroundings.

When everyone had gotten their winter coats and hats off, the gentlemen once again receded into Edward's office and Alice told me to go ahead and look around my new home.

After examining all the various doors and finding most of them locked, I noticed a wide hallway just to the right of the grand staircase. I quickly walked over to it and tried the first set of double doors. They were quite wide and gilded a lovely shade of gold. Surprisingly, it opened and I stepped into a huge, golden ballroom. Like the dining room, windows reached from the floor to the ceiling; shedding an enormous amount of light into the grand room. Noticing a record player sitting on a small table by the first window, I skipped over to it and turned it on. Soft, sweet Mozart came from the little machine. I closed my eyes and started to slowly step to the music; back and forth, side to side. Then I started twirling around, my mind filled with images of grand ladies in beautiful dresses and tall gentlemen in dark suits; all twirling and dancing along with me. Then, suddenly, a voice cut through my dream.

"Miss Stevens?"

I started and turned quickly, giving a soft squeal of surprise. Steven stood in the gilded archway of the double doors that led back into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stevens. Did I alarm you?" he asked in a worried tone as he approached me. I calmed down a bit.

"Just for a moment," I said kindly, my mouth slowly slipping into a half-smile. "I'm fine, though." His face lit up a little at this remark and then slowly eased into a teasing smile.

"I saw you were dancing in here when I came in. That is, before I disturbed you."

I groaned inwardly and put a hand to my cheek. My face felt hot.

"Uh—yes," I replied slowly. He flashed his brilliant smile at me again before continuing.

"I was wondering….Miss Stevens, if you wouldn't mind—dancing with me."

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't get my lips to form words. I risked a glimpse of his face and looked up into his deep, emerald green eyes; sparkling with their own inner sunshine. My spine tingled and my body started to quiver, gently.

"Gladly, Mr. Johnson," I answered, breathlessly.

"It's Steven" his sexy voice whispered into my ear.

"Steven," I whispered back as he swept me into his arms and started to dance.

As we twirled and waltzed along, time seemed to have stopped. All I was aware of was the moving of our bodies as one and with one motion as we glided across the marble floor; keeping time perfectly. I could almost feel his heart beat and every draw for breath. Then, abruptly, he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up at him for an explanation.

"Miss Stevens," he asked;, his voice addressing me more than questioning me.

"Yes? What is it?"

He moved in nearer to me, wrapping his arm around my small waist. I tried to pull myself away, but his grip only tightened.

"I—that is, you….," he stuttered.

I stared up at him, half-frightened, and slowly shook my head.

"No, Steven. Don't do this," I warned. He stepped nearer, his lips now only inches from mine.

"Miss Stevens…" he said tenderly, pausing a moment before continuing in a whisper, "Michelle..."

My eyes widened with alarm as I realized what it was he desired. I finally wrenched myself out of his grip and ran out of the room; only looking back once to see a sad, injured expression on his handsome face.

**Ooooo! I have goose-bumps…and that doesn't happen often with me. This is now my entirely favorite story to write. How did YOU like it? Send me a review or a PM with your opinion and/or any other notes you want to add!! Thanx!!**


	9. Walking in A Different World

_**SHANE'S POV:**_

Something cold and wet fell gently and delicately onto my face; tickling and freeing my skin at the same time. I slowly opened my eyes and realized it was snowing. Jerking my cold body up to a sitting position, I brushed the light flakes off of me and glanced around. I was in a dark alley in what seemed, from the sounds I was hearing, to be a large city.

Suddenly, I heard a moan behind me. I whirled my body around to face the direction the sound had come from. Lying stretched out in the snow, her white face and chocolate hair lightly coated with glistening white specs, was Annette. Her eyes fluttered open and roamed until they found me.

"Annette?" I cried out, louder than I'd intended. She pulled herself up and sat, staring sheepishly at me. "What are you doing here?"  
"I grabbed your hand just as you jumped into the portal," she answered guiltily. "I'm sorry, Shane. I couldn't bear the thought of…" She paused.

"Of dying?" I suggested. She looked down at the ground.

"Yes. That," she answered quickly, but she didn't sound either sure of sincere.

"However, who knows?" she said a moment later, her head snapping back up to look at me and a tiny smile starting to form on her face. "You might end up needing me."

I rolled my eyes teasingly, though I was secretly glad that she had come. She was right. I would probably end up needing help.

Annette rose up off the ground and walked over to me. Her face turned dark as she looked around.

"Where's the suitcase?" she asked, her voice betraying how worried she was. I glanced around and then, not seeing it, I started to sift through the snow around me. Annette bent down across from me and started doing the same.

Then, suddenly, I realized what had happened. Standing up, I walked over to where Annette was digging.

"Annette, we're not going to find it," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Yes we will," she answered, shrugging me away and continuing to plow through the snow.

"No, Annette, I remember what happened now. The force of the portal was too much for me. Just before I blacked out, I dropped the suitcase. It didn't make it through."

Annette turned my direction and stood, her eyes blazing.

"I….you mean….," she stuttered. She turned and started to walk down the alley, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just ruined everything," I cried, sarcastically.

"Shut up," Annette yelled back. I waited a moment before shouting out another question.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. We're never going accomplish anything if we just stand here feeling sorry for ourselves, now will we?"

"But what about the suitcase? The chemicals? How will we get home?"

She stopped and I heard her sigh.

"We'll figure something out." Her voice had lost some of the animosity it had contained before. "Come on."

I smiled and ran after her.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a busy street. Shops lined it on each side and people walked by, clutching coats and bags close to their body.

As we stepped from the alley to the sidewalk, a cold breeze shot past Annette and me. I shivered. Annette noticed and pulled me back into the alley.

"You can't go out there, Shane," she said, looking me up and down.

"Why not?" I responded.

"Look at your clothes. Men don't dress like that until at least the late '70s. In early 20th century standards, you look like some sort of futuristic freak."

I glanced down at my clothes and had to admit she was right.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I mean, for one, I can't go out there to get anything without making a show. For two, even if I could go out there, we don't have any money."

"Oh we don't?" Annette said, pulling a twenty-dollar bill from her dress pocket. "Having twenty dollars in 1922 is like having $400 in our time. And I have four of these little darlings." Annette winked and my face slowly crept into a smile.

I'd been sitting in the dark shadow of the alley for twenty minutes when I heard Annette's soft voice call out to me.

"Shane, I got you some clothes," she cried, running up to me. From a large white bag, she pulled out a pair of tan pants; a white shirt; a tan jacket and a long tan over-coat.

"Last but not least," she whispered, dramatically, as she pulled out a tan fedora. My eyes lit up. And I grabbed the hat from her hands. She giggled. "I knew you'd like that part. Go over in that corner and get dressed. I'll make sure no one comes."

**********

"Annette, I'm done!" I called out to the mouth of the alley. From around the corner, Annette appeared. I gasped. She was beautiful. She had changed clothes too and now wore a white dress that extended a few inches past her knees and had a large black stripe down the middle. She also wore a tight, round black hat, and white shoes. She smiled pleasantly.

"You look really nice, Shane," she said sweetly.

"I wish I could say the same for you," I responded. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. I quickly continued. "But I can't say the same because nice doesn't even cover a quarter of how good you look." She tried to still look upset, but her shining smile and cute little dimples exposed her.

"Come on, Shane, let's go find Mitchie."

I laughed and we started up the street.

We had been searching for a 'Mitchie' or 'Michelle Torres' for an hour or more when suddenly, in the middle of the sidewalk, Annette grabbed my arm; stopping me.

"What?" I asked, prying my arm away. She pointed to the other side of the street. I glanced over and my heart stopped. Walking out of a building, arm in arm with a tall, protective blond guy, was Mitchie. My Mitchie. I was about to scream out her name when Annette clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" she whispered. "Don't do that!"

"Well I've got to do something!" I cried, trying to pull her hand off. "I can't just let her get away!"

"Well what exactly are you going to accomplish my screaming out her name in the middle of the street? Plus, you don't even know how to, or if you even can, get back to your own time."

I sighed. She had a point. However, my girl only twenty feet away from me and moving swiftly away. I couldn't just let her escape.

"Then we'll follow her," I said, pulling Annette toward the street. I was about to cross when I noticed, to my horror, that the group of people that Mitchie was with was getting into a black motor-car. My eyes grew wide.

"We have to do something!" I cried to Annette. Annette rolled her eyes and hailed a taxi.

"Yes?" the driver cried out of his window as he pulled to a halt.

"We need to follow that black car," Annette said, pointing to the receding vehicle.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the driver replied in a thick New York accent. "I'm very busy right now. Important things to do, at the moment. However, I can tell you that's the car of the Robinsons. Very pleasant people. And very rich. They live on the other side of in the south part of the city in a large town house. Can't miss it. Good day!"

With that, the driver took off down the street.

"Well at least we now know where she's staying," Annette muttered.

We were finally able to hail a taxi and, ten minutes later, arrived at the 'Robinson's' house.

"That'll be twenty-four cents, Miss," the driver said to Annette, holding out a hand for the coins.

"A five dollar bill is smallest change I have," she said, searching around her new purse and finally pulling out the five. "Just keep the change."

The driver eyed the five with amazement for a moment and shoved it into his pocket and drove off.

"Now what?" I asked, turning to Annette.

"I don't know," Annette answered sarcastically. "Why don't you try knocking on the door?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, I reached out my hand and rapped my knuckles on the hard, dark wood.

**I am SOOO sorry that took so long! But I made up for it by making it long. Anyway, please review with your thoughts! Happy……New Year! (I don't care if it's been a week, I still like saying it…)**


	10. Together Again

**Alright. I forgot to do a disclaimer thing. I do NOT own Camp Rock, and I do not own any of the characters from that movie. However, Annette, Alice, Edward, Steven and the maids Nellie and Grace are all from MY imagination. **

**OH! And THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter. You know how happy that makes me!!!!  
**

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV****:**

I ran as fast as I could up the marble stairs and down the long hallway before finally stopping in front of Alice's dressing room.

"Miss Alice? Are you in there?" I shouted, in between deep breaths. The doors opened a moment later and Alice bade me come in.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked, anxiously. "You're all flushed and trembling."

I looked up at her, hesitantly.

"Steven…he tried to kiss me," I muttered under my breath.

"Really?" Alice asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. We were dancing in the big room down stairs and then he stopped and…"

I stopped speaking; finding, to my horror, that while part of me was glad I had escaped from him, another part of me longed to be back in his arms. I shook myself and turned back to look at Alice. A teasing expression was on her face.

"I'm sorry, darling," she replied. I could tell that she was trying to hold herself back from giggling. "He's a young man still and needs to learn more manners around young ladies whom he admires."

She reached over and stroked my face. I was about to respond to her when I heard a knock on Alice's door and a tiny voice cried,

"Excuse me, Mrs. Robinson?"

"Come in," Alice called. One of the two red doors opened and a petite maid stepped in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ma'am," she said in a squeaky London accent. "But there's a man in the foyer who insists on seeing Miss Michelle."

"A young man to see me?" I repeated, looking at the maid questioningly. The young woman merely nodded her head.

"Who is it, Nellie?" Alice inquired, rising.

"I don't recognize him, Ma'am."

"Are you expecting someone, Michelle?" Alice asked, turning to me. I shook my head no.

"I'll go down with Nellie and see who it is."

I hurried along the hallway and down the stairs, little Nellie waddling quickly after me; breathing hard. At the bottom, I saw the young man sitting on a velvet green bench by the door; his back to me.

"I am Michelle. What is it that you want?" I called out to him. I saw the man freeze and then slowly turn to face me. My heart instantly stopped beating. I froze where I stood on the last step; not able to move or even speak. He spoke instead.

"Mitchie?" he called out softly, his eyes filling with tears. His sweet, beautiful voice moved me back to life. I ran toward him as fast as I could, screaming out his name.

"Shane!"

He scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around.

"Mitchie!"

"I suppose you do know this person after all," Alice's voice cut in. Shane set be back on my feet and we both turned to look at the woman who was slowly descending the stairs.

"Yes," I agreed, smoothing my rumpled skirt back out. "Alice this is my……very good friend Sh…sh…Sean. Sean Grey." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Shane give me a puzzled look. I ignored him and continued with the introduction. "Sean, this is Alice. My new mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sean," Alice said sweetly, stretching out her hand for Shane to kiss. Instead, Shane grasped her hand and shook it gently. The maid giggled and even Alice seemed slightly amused.

"It's nice to meet you too," Shane said, quickly bringing his hand back to his side; embarrassed.

"Sha-I mean, Sean, do you have a place to stay in town yet?" I inquired.

"No. I just got here," Shane answered.

"You can stay with us," I put in quickly. "Can't he, Alice?" She smiled.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Shane questioned. "I mean, I have someone else with me and I don't want to make you—"

"Nonsense," Alice cut in. "You're not making us do anything. It's our pleasure. Guests are always welcome and accepted here; especially friends of our darling Michelle. We have plenty of bedrooms for gentlemen here."

"Oh, the person with me is a girl—uh, that is, a lady," Shane said, faltering.

"I see," Alice responded pleasantly. "Are you married?"

My eyes flashed back to Shane, filled with worry. However, he quieted my fears with his next statement.

"God, no. She's just a friend. She's helped me quite a lot, though, and I owe it to her to give her a place to stay too."

"Of course. Your lady friend is most welcome here. I'll just go and tell Edward now." With this, Alice slipped into a side door, leaving Shane and me to ourselves.

" 'Alice and Edward?' " Shane inquired, turning to me. "Interesting couple. Sounds like something out of Twilight. Sure you're not staking out with vampires, Beautiful?"

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Shane, stop it. Alice and Edward are wonderful people. They found me yesterday night in an alley and took me home straight away. And on top of all that, the first thing they did today was they took me out and bought all sorts of beautiful, fashionable clothing and this lovely haircut, you see. I'll have quite the collection of collector's items when we return back home."

At this remark, Shane's smiled drooped and he turned his face away.

"Shane? What's the matter?" I asked, anxiously. Then it struck me. "Shane....we _are_ going home, right?"

He glanced back over at me.

"Sure we are, Sweetheart." His face seemed worried for a second, but then it sprang back to life. "Hey! Let me introduce you to the 'other guest'."

He reached over and opened the door.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to remember me out here!" a young woman shouted as she stepped in. She was tall with chocolate brown hair, beautiful sparkling eyes and a gorgeous figure. I felt a spark of jealousy rise up inside of me.

"Who's this, Shane?" I questioned, entwining my arm with his and pulling him closer toward me.

"My name's Annette," the young woman answered, turning to me. As she did, her eyes widened and she froze where she was standing; staring at me. I felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked, uncomfortably.

"Mitchie?" she whispered, incredulously.

"Yes…?" I answered slowly. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare at me.

"You're my…you're my…great....grandmother," she finally stuttered out.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," she stated a few seconds later, straightening and reaching out a hand to meet mine. "It's, uh…nice to meet you."

"Yes," I responded, still looking at her curiously.

"Well, I see you're all here," Alice said, her sudden appearance making me jump as she joined our group. "And who is this?"

Annette smiled graciously at Alice.

"My name is Annette Stevens," she answered, curtsying.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said. "I suppose you and Sean would like to go to your rooms and freshen up after your journey. My maid Nellie will direct you."

From out of nowhere, the little maid again appeared before us and curtsied.

"Dinner is half an hour in the room to my left," Alice reminded us. "I'll see you later."

Shane reluctantly hurried after Nellie, with Annette trailing behind him; leaving me and Alice alone in the foyer.

"I am guessing you like this young man very much," Alice whispered to me softly.

"Whatever makes you say that?" I responded absentmindedly, staring up after Shane.

* * *

**You're lucky. Not much of a cliff-hanger this time**. **But I can pretty much guess that all the Smitchie fans are pretty happy right now (and if they're not, they should be….lol…)**

**So what did you think of this chap? I'd actually REALLY appreciate it if you all wrote a review, if you could, because I wasn't sure what I thought of this chapter and really hope it wasn't boring. If you could review with your thoughts, that'd be great! And to everyone that reviews, I'll read some of your stories and you'll get publicity at the beginning of my next chapter!!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

**This is a sneak preview of my friend's story "The Shattered Land." He'll be posting it in "FairyTales" later, but he's new so there's a 48 hours thing so I said I would do this for him!!! Please read and REVIEW!!!! Once he publishes it, it will be on his user "Adrastos." Thanks!!!

* * *

  
**

_Foreword:_

Years ago the world of Kryzuhna stood in glory and all of its diverse races lived in harmony. The Elves of the Eastern Forests with their keen eyes and skills in magic, the Dwarves of the mountains with their fiery hearts, and the mortal men of the plains and deserts with their strong wills, all lived together and shared their cultures. However, peace lasts only so long among such different people.

The years of Chaos were upon Kryzuhna. The men were overtaken by their greedy need for power, and waged war on their Elvin brothers. Hedrin, the king of the mortal race lead his people to believe that the Elves were plotting to overtake their kingdom, which made the people wary of all other races. The men of the desert, being of darker complexion, were viewed as outsiders, and the men fought amongst themselves, leaving them vulnerable for a well executed Elvin attack.

The Dwarven people, viewing themselves as the higher race for not getting involved in petty squabbles amongst the other races, shut themselves out from the rest of the world and resided in their mountain dwellings.

The deities worshipped by the Kryzuhnites were displeased by the act of war cast by the people. The punishment for this act, and the only thing that would stop it would be total isolation of the races. So they sent their wrath in the form of a meteor, to strike the world and isolate the races. This would later be known as the Great Isolation.

The effect of the Great Isolation left what remained of the mortal kingdom on the western side of the world, which would come to be known as Krylaar, and the Elves on the eastern side, later to be known as Zuhlaar. The Dwarves were left unharmed by the Gods and remained in there volcanic stronghold, still thriving.

The remains of the great meteor were cast into the ocean in between the two continents. The meteor caused most of the animals that lived in the ocean to become mutant creatures. These creatures resembled the sea creatures they once were, but have features of beings native to land, also. This made the creatures a hideous sight, and struck fear into the hearts of anyone who laid eyes on them. This land, meaning death to anyone who approached it, remained uncharted for years. It came to be called the Desolate Unknown.

Years passed and the races of Kryzuhna forgot about each other. The world passed into the next era, the Years of Peace. They would remain excommunicated and separate until they are needed to ban together and face a new threat to their world…

***********

_Chapter I_

Azeron looked around his tiny keeping cell and frowned to himself. _Day three, _he thought. The tall man was none over twenty years of age with coal black eyes and hair the same shade of onyx that stood in great contrast to his fair skin. He sat in the corner of the small jail cell now, in nothing but a pair of tattered under shorts and a worn shirt. He had grown accustomed to the hard cold ground and it didn't bother him at all. He moved his head just enough to see the jailor use a rusty key to open the iron door.

"Its time," the man said, holding the door open for the immense prisoner. Azeron sat there, unmoving for a moment before he stood, which was a difficult task for a man in shackles. The iron braces were around both wrists and both ankles. They were connected by long chains with links as thick as a man's thumb.

Azeron followed the guard, armed with a short sword at his left hip out of the cell and down a long corridor. The hall was lined with neighboring cells on either side. The corridor led to a set of giant wooden doors guarded by an archer on either side. Azeron saw the arrowheads gleam in the dim light of the torches that were hung on the walls on either side of the doors. The two men heaved the doors open and Azeron and his escort stepped through..........................


	12. Truth and Intoxication

**I'm sooooo sorry this has taken so long!! I ran out of ideas........and was busy all weekend. Anyway. Hope you like it!!**

* * *

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

Grace helped me slip into a beautiful, soft, silk dress. It was black with gold and light pink trimming; a number of sparkling jewels attached. Alice had just informed me that Edward had invited quite a number of people to dinner tonight to see his "new daughter" and that it had turned more into a formal ball.

As I dressed, my thoughts flew to Shane and the mysterious woman he had brought with him. Who was she and why was she with him? Had Shane resorted to a different love when I had disappeared? A single tear spilled from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away, but Grace had noticed.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked, appearing genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Grace. Thank you."

The middle aged woman leaned in closer, whispering in my ear.

"Is it this Sean character, Miss?"

More tears spilled out of my eyes, trickling down my face like a light rain. I nodded. Grace put a comforting arm around me and I collapsed into her lap, crying.

"You can tell me anything you wish to, Miss. I've harbored many of the secrets of this family for decades and still do."

I glanced up at her. I longed to tell her the truth, but fear kept me back.

"Grace, what I have to say, no one would ever understand or believe. I hardly even believe it myself and it took me quite awhile to get over the shock of it when I first realized my situation."

Grace stared straight into my eyes.

"Miss, I can see a pain hidden in your eyes that longs to find a means of escaping. I might be that one person in the whole world that will believe you when all others turn you away in scorn."

I held her gaze for a moment and then sighed.

"I feel as though I can trust you, Grace. Here is my story."

I told her everything from when Shane and I had been in the car to just after he had arrived here. After I finished speaking, Grace folded her arms and stared at the floor; silent.

"Please, Grace. You have to believe me. I swear to you, I'm not crazy." The elderly maid looked over at me and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"I know you're not, child. I believe you."

My eyes grew wide.

"You….you do?"

She nodded. Joyful tears now started to stream profusely down my face and we embraced; holding each other tightly.

***

Just as I was about to leave my room and go down to where dinner was to be held, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who's there?" I cried out.

"It's Steven."

I sighed and opened the door. He bowed and came through the threshold.

"What is it?" I inquired, gazing up at him.

"I wanted to walk you down to dinner and was wondering if you would reserve a dance with me later."

His brilliant smile and dazzling eyes caught me once more in their spell and I nodded, dazed. He bowed again, took my arm and led me down to the first floor.

Alice came up to us just before we reached the dining room and led me away from Steven through the large door and to my spot at the table by her.

Dinner went by quite quickly. Edward made a short speech afterward about me and then told everyone to gather in the ballroom for dancing.

As I reached the ballroom and walked in, I gasped. As radiant and beautiful as it had seemed in the daytime, it was now ten times that. Candelabras stood everywhere, as well as a large crystal chandelier on the ceiling; illuminating everything brilliantly and giving the golden room a regal air. I would have just stood there staring if, at that moment, several young men hadn't come up to me; all begging for a dance. Before I could answer them, a voice behind me spoke up.

"Sorry, gents, but the young lady has already promised me the first dance."

I glanced around and saw Steven standing at my side. He smiled and pulled me away from the crowd of eager young gentlemen, their faces now pinched and their brows furrowed in disappointment.

"How about we dance on the terrace instead," Steven suddenly suggested, leading me toward a set of open glass doors that led to a small, round patio. As we reached it, the orchestra started playing a gentle, soothing melody. I listened for a moment and then gasped, softly. It was the song that Steven and I had danced to that afternoon when he had tried to kiss me. I felt my body start to dance along, holding tight to Steven. I tried to restrain myself, but everything about him was intoxicating: the smell of his cologne that swirled past me on the wind as we glided across the marble balcony; his soothing, seductive voice as he hummed along with the music; his golden hair that moved softly with the gentle breeze; and his alluring green eyes, illuminated by the full moon, as he stared down at me.

When the dance ended, he brought me over to the railing of the patio and sat down. "Michelle," he said softly, dwelling on the last syllable.

I gazed into his eyes and found myself barely able to breath.

"Yes?"

He leaned in close; much too close; and whispered a soft, tender sentence to me.

"Michelle, you are the dearest thing to me in the world. I love no one but you."

Then he leaned in even closer and touched his lips to mine. At first, I gave in to him, completely engrossed in the loveliness of the kiss. However, not a second later, he moved in even closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me nearer to him. I pulled my mouth away; suddenly remembering who this was, and slapped him. He winced and touched his cheek. Where my hand had touched his skin, there was a large red imprint.

"How dare you!" I cried, softly. His face turned back to look at me. He looked like he did not know whether to be angry, or speak gently to me or cry.

"Mitchie?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned my head to see who it was and froze. Shane stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked down on us. Suddenly, to my horror, I remembered that Steven's arms still clung to my waist. I pried him off of me and stood up.

"Sh—Sean!" I cried out. He continued to stare at me, his eyes full of pain.

"Uh, Sean, this is Steven, Edward's nephew. Steven, this is my friend Sean."

Steven rose and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, the faintest slimmer of a smirk on his face. Shane stared hard at him for a moment, his eye's narrow, and then he turned without a word and walked briskly back into the ballroom.

* * *

**Ah!! Drama! Who will end up with who??? By the way, thank you so much to JonasPonage who helped me with some ideas for the future of this story!! Please visit her profile: she has some cool stories on there. Also, if you want a bit of a tear-jerker and an amazingly written story, go to PrincessWolf's profile and read her story: "Abandoned" (my newest FAVORITE!!!) **

**Anyway, Reviews please, if you can and I will try to post more soon!! Thanks, you guys are the best!!! **


	13. Pain Multiplied

**wow. that took a while......sorry. thanks again to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! It made me extatically happy!!! (i got 12!!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!) here you go. this is to thank you.  
**

**  
**_**

* * *

SHANE's POV:**_

I turned, my eyes blazing, and quickly walked away from them; back to my room. A large image of their passionate embrace and 'Steven's smirking face stayed frozen in my head. My heart felt tight in my chest. I had basically risked my life (not knowing where the portal might end up) to try and come back and find Mitchie, and once I found her, she had already moved on. Despair, frustration and anger settled in my mind as this realization came to me. I was too late.

As I reached the grand staircase that ascended to the second floor, I heard soft footsteps behind me and a soft voice called out to me.

"Shane? Stop, please."

I felt my heart thud against my ribs. Slowly, I turned to face her; a grim, serious expression on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, monotonously.

"Shane, back there….I….it wasn't…you don't understand….."

I cut her off.

"I understand perfectly, Mitchie. You found someone else. I didn't come here in time. But you know what?"

I looked hard into her eyes, my own starting to flame now. Part of me longed to forgive her and have her in my arms. However, the other part of me wanted to get even with her for this pain she had caused me. So, I did the worst thing I could do to her.

"I—I have someone else too! And I love her more than I ever loved you!"

My last words hung in the air moments after I said them. I looked down at Mitchie's face and instantly regretted what I had said. She didn't even bother to hide her pain and her shock. Her eyes brimmed with silver tears; her rosy cheeks had turned ashen and her whole body now began shaking. I opened my mouth to say something to make her feel better, but nothing would come out; nor would my body move to comfort her. I just stood, frozen on the marble steps. Tears started to seep out of Mitchie's eyes and a second later, she turned and ran away from me: sobbing.

* * *

**hA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!! I am just feeling SOOO evil tonight!!! LOL!!! You guys are probably thinking "we waited so long for THIS??? Wtf!?" anyway, sorry it took so long and sorry I'm so crazy…………lol. Please review! (if you can).**


	14. Love's Labor's Lost

**Before you all take it too hard on Steven, remember, he has feelings too; as you shall see at the end of this next chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

_MITCHIE's POV:_

I ran to my room, flung myself on my bed and wept as I never had before. Shane's last words echoed through my head like thunder.

"_I love her more than I ever loved you."_

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I mumbled into my pillow. The door opened and Alice stepped into my room.

"Michelle, darling, whatever is the matter?" she asked anxiously as she approached my bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I muttered, sitting up and trying to wipe the traces of my tears away. She sat down beside me and slipped her arm around my shoulders.

"It's about Sean isn't it?" she whispered. I paused, and then nodded; more tears coming now from my eyes.

"Oh, darling," she said, squeezing me tightly. For a few moments, we just sat there; Alice gently rocking me back and forth. Then Alice spoke up.

"I'll go have a talk with him," she said, rising from her position beside me.

"No, please," I cried. Alice twisted her head to look at me, and then smiled.

"Alright. I won't," she responded. "However, I do insist now that you get some sleep. You look terribly exhausted. Good night."

"Good night, Alice," I called out to her as she slipped through the door.

_STEVEN's POV:_

I paced back and forth across the expanse of my room. Frustration filled my mind. This was not fair. I had found the most beautiful, sensible, wonderful girl in the world; the love of my life, and she wouldn't have me. What did she see in that 'Sean?' I dropped down onto the divan and put my head in my hands; eyes closed. Visions drifted through my mind of her beautiful eyes, her luscious russet colored hair, and her soft, fair skin; like white marble. I began gasping quietly, and before I knew it soft, wet tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Michelle," I moaned; my now hoarse voice distorting her perfect name. "Michelle, please…."

And then I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Aww!! Don't cry Steven!!! *sniff* This is almost making **_**me**_** cry….. **

**I didn't get too many reviews this time, which I understand, however, if you could review, that'd be great! Thanks!!!**

**ALSO!!!!Extra Credit Time!!! I will read and advertise your stories and profile if you can tell me where I got the title for this chapter from!!!!!  
**


	15. Comfort

**Wow. I am so sorry this took so long! I'm serious, I couldn't think of a single thing!! (that and i was also having a story challenge with a certain someone...you know who you are!! lol.....)**

_**Extra Credit**_**: the extra credit for the extra credit question goes to ****** **_xSherraMP3. __. __valleygirlxoxo_**

**_Check out their profiles!! Their stories are awesome!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**SHANE's POV:**

Her cries echoed through my head as I walked upstairs to my room; pain filling me more and more with each step and movement. When I finally reached my room, I collapsed on the floor in a heap. Convulsions started to shake my body and I heard myself gasp, but the sound seemed far away. The tears that I had been harboring now came out in torrents and covered my head with my shaking hands and sobbed.

Moments later, I heard the door open and someone rush in; muttering something compassionate. I removed my hands from my face and glanced up to see Annette kneeling over me in a white nightgown; a worried expression on her face.

"Shane? Shane, are you ok?" her soft voice cried frantically.

"I-I...Annette, she....Mitchie.....she kissed someone and...I hurt her and...."

"Sh," she responded gently, placing a finger to my trembling lips and wiping a tear from my cheek with her satin hands. "Calm down. It's ok."

"No, it's not," I said, shrugging her off of me. I heard her sigh and place herself down on the floor beside me.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment.

I related to her everything that had happened from when I had had seen Mitchie and Steven together to just after I had told Mitchie that I had someone else. Throughout the narration, Annette sat perfectly still, staring forward and making no comments.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked when I was through. She didn't answer, but instead remained staring at the wall in front of her.

"Well? " I repeated. Annette turned to me; staring straight into my eyes.

"I think.....well, I......I mean, you should....," she paused.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Nothing," she replied, averting her gaze.

"No, I want your opinion. You've been a loyal friend throughout all of this, and I want to know what you think."

"Is that what I've been? A friend?" Her face had an almost pleading look on it, but also a pain that I believed she was trying to hide.

"Of course," I answered. "One of the best friends I've ever had."

She nodded and turned away again. However, before she turned, I caught her wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Fine. If you really want my opinion: I think you should write her a song."

I thought about what she had said for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yeah. That's perfect, Annette. Thanks." I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I heard her gasp quietly and then we both rose up.

"Goodnight, Shane," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Annette," I answered as she slipped through the door and shut it soundlessly behind her.

Walking over to a desk in the corner of the large room, I picked up a piece of paper from the surface. Then I moved over to the bed, sat down, and began to write:

_When I see your eyes, I know_

_I could never let you go._

_When I see you smile like that, I can't see_

_How I can even breathe.._

_And as I see you slowly walk away_

_Because I hurt you, I can't live another day._

'_Cause you're all I think about;_

_You're the one I can't live without;_

_Now I'm trapped and I can't get out_

_Of my own mess_

_I need your caress._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ok. So, how was that? And it was a nice long chapter too (well, sorta long). **

**Just so you know, I did write that song, so I have rights to it and all the characters besides Mitchie and Shane.**

**As far as Reviews go, I got 13 this time!! Thank you all SOOO much!! I was ecstatic!! You all are great!! **


	16. Victim of Tears and A Broken Heart

**Once again, I know this took a really long time, but I had writer's block and it's around 40 degrees in my room, so I didn't really want to be on my computer....sorry.

* * *

  
**

**ANNETTE's POV:**

My labored breathing and light steps seemed to resound through the empty hallway as I slowly walked from Shane's room to Mitchie's. In my hands rested the tiny white sheet of paper with Shane's simple, sweet lyrics on it and my heart felt heavy as I sighed and knocked softly on Mitchie's door. A moment later, I heard a footsteps and the door was flung open.

"Hello? Who it it?" Mitchie asked, staring up at me; the rim of her eyes a bright pink. It seemed this building was not short on helpless victims of tears and heart brokenness...

"Mitchie? I--My name is Annette."

"Oh," Mitchie responded bluntly. The sharpness of her tone stung and my face must have betrayed this, for the next second she spoke in a kinder tone.

"Come on in."

I stepped into the large room and was guided to a comfortable armchair by the bed. Mitchie in turn sat herself on the bed cushions and moved closer to me.

"What is it that you want?" she asked, staring at me intently with a look that was not quite comforting.

"Uh--I--Shane gave me this. It's for you." I stuttered, handing Mitchie the scribbled words. As I said this, Mitchie's mouth tightened into a hard line and she seemed to almost reluctantly reach out and take the piece of paper.

"What is it?" she asked, still not looking at it.

"It's a....a song," I replied. Mitchie sighed and handed it back to me.  
"I don't want to read it," she mumbled softly.

"No, you'll like it," I said quickly, passing it back to her. "It's....more of an apology.

"Will you sing it to me?" Mitchie inquired, an almost pleading look on her tear stained face.

"Sure." I tried to smile and started singing the gentle melody Shane had taught me to accompany the sweet lyrics. As I continued singing, I felt my own heart flutter and beat faster as I imagined that just for a second, these words of love and remorse were directed at me.

When I'd finished, a fresh set of tiny, diamond tears were rolling down Mitchie's face.

"I have to go to him!" she cried out after a moment of silence. She flung open the double doors and rushed down the hallway to Shane's room. I silently rose from my chair and followed her.

When I had reached Shane's room, the door was open a crack and I glanced in. Shane sat on the edge of his bed, holding Mitchie in his arms and gently swaying back and forth.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry," Shane cried softly.

"No, Shane, don't be sorry. I'm the one who needs to apologize," Mitchie insisted.

"I need to tell you something," Shane stated a few seconds later. He brought her up so that they were staring each other straight in the eyes.  
"I love you," he said softly, gently stroking her face.

"I love you too," Mitchie replied. "And I'm so happy you came back for me." Then she bent down and their lips touched.

I felt my heart tighten and I turned away and walked back to my room.

'I'm happy that they're back together,' I said to myself as I closed my door behind me. 'So happy.'

A moment later, I collapsed on the bed; sobbing.

**MITCHIE's POV:**

The next morning, my temporary guardians provided all of us with a hearty breakfast and then Edward and Steven once more slipped in to Edward's study. Alice said she must be excused and, smiling, exited the dining room; leaving Shane, Annette and myself alone at the large dining table.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "Maybe you both could tell me your plan of getting us all out of here."

Shane coughed and Annette's already pale face turned white and she glanced down at her plate and pre-occupied herself with trying to force a piece of broccoli to stay on her fork.

"Don't tell me there _isn't_ a plan," I said disbelievingly, staring at both of them.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Shane put in quickly. "We had a suitcase full of chemicals that could make some sort of....black hole thing, but....we....lost it."

I groaned and let my head fall forward onto the table.

"Wait," Annette cried out, speaking for the first time this morning. "What day is it here?"

I lifted my head back up and thought for a moment.

"It's...the 3rd of December. Why?"

Annette's eyes lit up and she turned to Shane.

"Mitchie disappeared from our time on the 18th right?"

"Yeah," Shane answered, his face lighting up as well as he presumably reached the same conclusion as Annette had.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I cried out, annoyed.

"We just have to wait for December 18th to come," Annette stated.

* * *

**Oooo! Just kidding..lol. I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar" when I wrote Annette's chapter...... *sniff***

**Anyway, I'm not making any promises as to when I can get the next chapter up, but thank you to EVERYON who REVIEWED!!!!! It made me SOOO happy. (and there is no time limit on reviews, so don't keep apologizing if they're 'late.' I'm happy to get them whenever).**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey, everyone. Novella2008 here. I'm _really_ sorry, but I don't know when I'll next be able to put up another chapter of this story. Not only do I have severe writer's block, but I am also extremely busy right now (my birthday was Sunday, for one!). I WILL try to put up one as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be!!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter!! Please continue to do so!! I love reviews!! (and feel free to PM me any time!)**


	18. The Court of Love and Mystery

**Wow!! Another chapter!! Even I'm suprised....... still major writer's block, but i felt HORRIBLE to keep you people waiting and stuff and so I decided to see if I could write _something_......hope you like it and....guess what? Bingo. Please review...lol.....**

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

"But how will that work?" I asked incredulously.

"It's simple," Annette stated, smiling. "We just wait for the right date, get to a portal and then you jump in."

"What do you mean _a_ portal?" Shane questioned. "I thought there was only one."

Annette shook her head firmly.

"They always come in a pair, Shane. One over in California on the West Coast, and one here in New York on the East Coast."

I sat still in my chair, gaping at Annette.

"Who _are_ you?"

Annette stopped smiling and glanced over at Shane, a worried expression on her face.

"You might as well tell her," he said, throwing up his arms. Annette sighed.

"Mitchie," she started, in a voice almost as soft as whisper. "I'm your..."

However, she was stopped mid-sentence by Edward's strong, commanding voice. He had stepped out from behind the door of his study while we were talking and was standing next to it.

"Michelle, would you please come here? I need to speak with you."

I excused myself and hurried after my guardian into his study. He closed the door behind me and motioned me to sit down in a chair near the desk. I did so and only then did I notice that Steven was still in the room, leaning up against the wall next to Edward's desk. Quickly, I averted my gaze and instead focused on Edward who had taken a seat in front of me. There had been something odd about Edward's face, I had noticed, from when he had first called me and I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Now, though, as I stared up a bit at his face, I knew what it was. Edward was smiling, something I had rarely seen him do in the past few days that I had been with the Robinsons. Suddenly, I was worried. Why was Edward smiling? What had been talking about with Steven and why was my presence desired at this moment? I had no time to ask, however, for Edward started to speak.

"Michelle," he said, his deep blue eyes staring at me with more softness than they ever had. "I have a delightful and joyous report to make."

He paused and I mustered up as genuine a smile as I could.

"Yes, sir?"

"My nephew Steven has asked to court you and I have given him my approval."

I stared ahead at Edward's smiling countenance, not fully grasping what it was he was saying.

"He--he--wants to--what? What does that mean?" I squeaked.

Edward chuckled.

"He would like to court you, Michelle. In other words, he would like to better get to know you with the intention of marrying you."

I fell forward out of my seat and crashed onto the thinly carpeted floor.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Steven and Edward cried, and Steven rushed to my side.

"I--I--," I stuttered. "I think I feel faint."

My head started reeling and I thought I heard a door open and Edward's voice calling out to someone in the next room.

"Michelle!" I heard a feminine voice cry out from, seemingly, far away.

"I'd better help her up to her room," another voice said firmly. Then I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me and then my vision went dark.

* * *

**THERE!!! I don't know how good it is, but it's a spur-of-the-moment chapter.... I would have made it longer, but my mom is presuring me to set the table NOW or I don't get to eat so....Bye! hope you liked it!!!  
**


	19. A Fight

**Hey! Another chapter! I'm sorry it's short again, but it's really the continuation of the last chapter. I got a really great idea after dinner (partly thanks to one of my reviewers!) and I really wanted to get it out there....so...yeah! Here it is!**

* * *

**SHANE's POV:**

I looked on as Edward placed Mitchie's unconscious form on her bed and stepped back to where Steven and I were standing.

"Don't worry about her," he said, talking to both of us but, I felt, mostly re-asuring Steven. I nodded and Steven attempted a smile, and then Edward walked past us and out of the room; shutting the door behind us.

"Nice going," I mumbled under my breath, still staring down at Mitchie.

"Excuse me?" Steven inquired, turning to face me; tension rising into his voice.

"I'd faint too if the person who I had just rejected last night made Daddy tell her that she's going to marry him."

Steven's eyes opened wide; blazing with indignation. However, not a second later, they lowered and his mouth curved into a sly, taunting smile.

"And yet it was me that she ran back to last night after you rejected her. What was your clever little use of words again? Oh yes... 'I found someone else too and I love her more than I ever loved you.'"

Steven snickered and met my now blazing eyes with a look of cool composure.

"You'll be quiet right now if you know what's good for you," I growled through gritted teeth. Steven chuckled.

"Maybe it's you who needs to be quiet, 'Sean', because so far, it's been your talking that's been getting you into trouble, not mine."

The room echoed with his soft laughter once and again and suddenly, I lost my temper. I ran straight towards him, slamming my body into his and knocking him to the floor. He seemed shocked, but he reacted quickly and I suddenly found myself pinned to the floor underneath Steven's agile body.

"Who's the better man now?" Steven cried tauntingly, lifting a balled fist and striking my face. I groaned and lifted a hand to my face. My fingers felt the blood, but it seemed to give me a renewed sense of strength. I flung the inattentive Steven off of me and quickly moved so that I was once more on top, then I delivered him a quick elbow to the face. Steven cried out in pain and was about to try and strike back when a shrill voice called out.

"Stop! Both of you, please!"

We both looked up to see Mitchie sitting up on the divan; her usually rosy cheeks white and horrified. Steven wriggled out from underneath me and, standing up, hurried over to her side.

"Michelle, are you alright?"

"Yes she's alright. Can't you see? She doesn't need you." I said quickly, coming over to them and wedging myself between Steven and Mitchie.

"I'd prefer to hear that from _her_, thank you," Steven stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah? Well, too bad," I said, flashing him the same taunting smile he had used on me. Steven grabbed a hold of my collar and raised up his fist to strike again, but Mitchie moved in between us.

"I want **_both_** of you to leave, actually," she stated firmly. "**Now**."

Steven and I glared at eachother for a moment and then quickly departed, leaving Mitchie alone.

* * *

**ok, it sucked, i know...i'm sorry...lol. But it was pretty good for MOSTLY having writer's block!! lol...if you could review, that'd be great...thanks....lol**


	20. Gangsta' in Love

**HA HA HA!!!!!!! I came up with a slightly different plot than I originally had and so you know what that means???? I'M BACK!!!!!!! I finally have some more ideas for this story!!!!!! Well, enjoy!!! (and those of you who hate Steven are going to love this chapter.....).**

* * *

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

When I had recovered from my crying, I made my way quietly down the large stairs and headed in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as I opened the large door, however, my skin prickled and a shiver escaped me. I looked around the room to the small door that led out to a little alley way and, to my suprise, saw Steven exiting through it. He didn't shut the door behind him and as he entered the alleyway, I saw him look around as though he was making sure he wasn't being watched. His glance did not fly in my direction though, and I slowly crept toward the doorand out into the alley way a bit behind him.

I suppose he still did not notice me for he started to walk leisurly down the alleyway and out toward the street. I followed stealthily at a safe distance, making sure to be as quiet as I could. When he reached the street, however, he stopped and rested against the brick wall of a tall building to his right and waited. My curiousity was now fully aroused, but all I could do was to wait as he was.

About five minutes later, a man in a black coat and hat, with dark glasses came up to Steven and whispered something unintelligible to him. Steven nodded and the man slipped something into his pocket. I crawled forward to try and catch a glimpse of the object. As I did so, Steven brought out something as well and placed it in the other man's hand, but not before I saw what it was. I gasped. It was a wad of crisp new $100 bills. The man started.

"What was that?" he cried in a harsh whisper. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You always think someone's on our trail, don't you, Matthew? I'm telling you now, as I've told you before. Our operation is so secret, not even my uncle knows. Now scram."

The man nodded and walked away in the opposite direction. Steven looked round once and then disapeared around the corner of the building. I hurried after him and scanned the somewhat busy street for Steven's distinctive black and white striped coat and hat. Finally, I saw him enter a barber's shop, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder across the street and nodded. Then, he made his way through the entrance. I took a step to follow him, but before I could go any farther, a large hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see who it was, but as I did, I was pulled backward and shoved into a black car. A burly man of about 5'10 got in beside me, giving me a glare that seemed the epitemy of pure hatred. I shrunk back into my seat and stared up at him; frightened now.

"W-where are you taking me?" I squeaked. The burly man said nothing; just continuing to stare at me. I turned my face foward again, silent. Not a moment later, a man opened the door to my left and slid in next to me on the opposite side of my jail-keeper. I gasped as I looked up at the tall figure with the sandy blond hair and sea-green eyes.

"Steven, what's going on?" I pleaded in a desperate whisper. Steven either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore my remark, instead turning to the burly man to my right.

"You may go now, Jean," he said, in a commanding tone I'd never heard him use before. 'Jean' nodded and exited the car. I repeated my question, my voice now shrill and louder. Steven glanced down at me and I thought I noticed his hard glare soften as he stared down into my eyes. However, after a moment,  
he turned to the driver.

"Start the car." His face swung back to me and his hard glare was back. "Now, Michelle, you are going to tell me all you know."

* * *

**So, I really hope you liked it!! I know it's not very long, but at least I finally updated!!! :-D **

**Please review, as usual, and...oh! I won't be able to update next week at all because I'm going to camp, sorry!!! **


	21. Funny Business

**I won't appologize for not putting up a chapter soon, because that would seem somewhat lame, and at this point nearly worthless. However, I still hope you enjoy this chapter and, it was a little hastily written just for you guys so it's not perfect but I hope you still like it :)**

* * *

MITCHIE'S POV:

"I dont know what you're talking about," I answered, staring over at him and trying to not let the fear be apparent in my eyes.

"Mitchie..." Steven sighed. Shaking his head, he glanced down at his feet, refusing to look up at me. "Why?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why couldn't you just stay out of the way?" My eyes grew wide as I guessed the meaning behind his words.

"Steven," I whispered. "You're not--you wouldn't--kill me...would you?" Steven's eyes flew to mine, but after a moment he looked away.

"Damnit, Michelle," he muttered, placing his head in his hands. " I can't kill you. But you've heard and see enough to make you dangerous. I'm sorry, but you will never see Alice and Edward, or your friends ever again." I gasped.

"No, Steven, you can't do that!! Please!"

"That's final," Steven said curtly as the car came to a stop. Then, as he stepped out, he glanced back over at me and his look softened once again. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I really do love you; never forget that."

Then the door was slammed shut, and the vehicle sped forward once again.

* * *

SHANE's POV:

After twenty minutes, I couldn't stand just waiting around, so I quietly opened my door and started down the hall. However, as I did, Mitchie stepped out of her room and made her way to the stairs. I dashed quickly behind the first door and all but ran into Annette.

"Goodness, Shane, what's the hurry?" she asked, staring at me quizzically.

"I was just trying to avoid, Mitchie," I replied. "Sorry I bumped into you." Annette smiled. "It's ok, Shane, but....if you don't mind, I'm a little under dressed. Would you mind getting out of my room?" I glanced down at Annette and only then realized that all she was wearing was a silk bathrobe.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, laughing, and hurried out of the room.

Once I reached the foot of the stairs, my stomach growled, echoing loudly in the spacious entryway. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, hoping that I could find leftovers in the fridge or ask a maid or something. When I entered the kitchen, however, there was no one in it.

"All the better," I said to myself, and headed toward the fridge. It was at the moment, though, that I felt a cold draft waft in through the back door beside me. I shivered and reached for the handle.

"I wonder who left that open," I muttered, stepping out into the snow to see if there was anyone outside. I was about to go back into the house when my attention was caught by a figure croughing at the end opposite end of the long alley. Suddenly, I realized it was Mitchie and I was about to call out to her, when she moved out of the alley way and disappeared onto the street. For a minute, I was torn between what to do, but I finally resolved on following her. The snow crunched under my feet as I hurried up the alley and onto the street.

"Mitchie?" I called out, and then I froze. Not twenty feet in front of me, Mitchie was standing, apparently looking for someone, when two men in black came up behind her, grabbed her, and shoved her into a black car on the street.

"NO!!!" I yelled, running up to the car, but as I came up to it, it pulled away and rushed down the street.

"MITCHIE!!!"

* * *

MITCHIE's POV:

When I woke up, I was lying on a cold, hard surface in a dark room. I struggled to try and sit up, but I must have been under some sort of drug because my limbs would not support me and I collapsed back onto the floor. Since I couldn't move, I desperately tried to remember what had happend to me, but I could not. The only thing I could remember was that Edward had told me I would be married to Steven and then my mind went blank. I sighed and, with an effort, wrapped my arms around my knees and cuddled into myself for warmth, trying not to cry.

I had no sense of time in my prison, but it must have only been about five to ten minutes later when I heard voices coming from somewhere near me and a light was turned on in another room to make the outline of a door clear about five feet away from me. I realized a moment later that the voices were coming from behind the door and I pulled myself painfully toward it so as to hear better. The two people were speaking were men, one with a heavy, deep voice and the other with a slightly lighter one.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" the lighter one asked.

"The boss said that she was to stay here until he came to get her, Frank," the deeper voice answered gruffly.

"But what about the opperation? What does she know, Jean?" the one I presumed was Frank asked.

"We don't know," Jean answered. The name sparked something in my brain, but I was still too heavily influenced by whatever drug I had been given to remember why.

"As for the drugs," Jean continued. "It's likely that she doesn't know about them, but we can't be too careful. Especially since there's a shipment of them coming in on 18th. After that we'll all be set up for life."

"Good food, house and whatever we want for the rest of our lives!" Frank cackled gleefully.

"Shut it! Here comes the boss," Jean answered. A third voice then joined them.

"Have my orders been carried out?" the man asked, in a comanding tone. I had heard that tone before and it had seemed, as it did now, wrong somehow...

"Yes, boss," Jean answered respectfully. "The girl's behind that door."

"Good," was 'the boss's' only reply.

"Boss, what if someone saw us shove the girl into the car?" Frank chimed in. It was then the my memory came flooding back to me. I remembered everything from following Steven to when he had exited the car and I had been driven to an old warehouse, drugged and thrown in a dark room. And as he spoke, I remembered yet another thing; 'The Boss' was Steven!! I gasped and had to shove my hand in my mouth to keep from crying out.

"We've taken the necessary measures, should that have happend. But it's extremely unlikely, Frank," Steven answered curtly, clearly annoyed that someone was questioning him. "And now, I will go in and see her."

At that, the door was opened, letting in shafts of brilliant light that all but blinded me, and Steven stepped in.

* * *

**I can't promise when I will next be able to put up a new chapter after this (tons of heavy school stuff, plus I'm starting a play, singing group, and assistant teaching dance classes so yeah....) but I will try soon!!!! **

**Thanks, and reviews appreciated. You guys are the best!!!**

**~Novella2009~**

* * *


End file.
